Dangerous
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: They said what she was doing was wrong. They said it was dangerous. But what could possibly be so dangerous about being with the one she loved?


_**Written for the 'Color Competition' by Empress Empoleon, for the category 'Pink, negative' (write about someone wanting someone desperately.) Thanks, and also enjoy. I am not the owner Harry Potter, by the way. Mentions of drugs, underage drinking, and sex. **_

….

Lily Luna Potter did not expect to die. She never thought about possibilities of her mistakes and her choices;silly, silly decisions which have led to to this point-she had never really considered the aftermath of what she was doing. She just kept doing what wanted until the end, right to the end. Whether there was her this last instant, or to begin terrible history? She almost do not wish to know.

parents have warned her, that walking this path conducts only to destruction. It is an irreversible way, not having a possibility to get out.

Destruction and a devastation that has led her directly on a path of death, unfortunately-or so her family said. But why should they care about how she lived? Who she loved? This was _her_ life-wasn't everything she did up to her? What was important if she was 'stealing' Victorie's fiance? She was in love with him, and that meant something, didn't it? Didn't that count for something?  
She had always wished to be brave, strong, like her father. She was daddy's girl, his beautiful flower, his delicate daughter. But she was not the glass doll everyone thought she was. There were some girls who only wished to be a princess stuck in their tower, no way to escape, waiting. She was not one to wait for prince to rescue it. No, she was going to rescue herself from trouble, and who would dare say she couldn't? What do they know about the girl who was Lily Potter? What do they know about how she conducted her life? Who she loved? She was not docile. Not _Lily. _  
No, she liked to live dangerously, as though living on the edge was the only thing to save her from her sins. She had stolen her father's motorcycle for the thrill of it.. Kissing her cousin Rose was another. (If she ever truly loved Rose was not what mattered, in fact all that had mattered was Lily being able to shock her family, to say _screw you_.) But she kept being drawn back to Teddy Lupin. Kept desiring to kiss Teddy Lupin-Victorie fiance- in a broom shed, in his bed, in the tree house in the backyard. It was often a dream of hers, so she made it more than a dream. She made it the _truth. _She would kiss Teddy.

She did want to kiss him, at least to kiss him and not be caught doing so. Victorie would be so mad, but then again, Victorie simply just didn't understand the true love that she had for Teddy. Lily was sixteen and he was twenty six, but that was not important. When had age ever stopped loved before? What was important was that Теddy was supposed to officially marry Victorie, and Lily simply wished to have him for herself. As long she can go with him, she would. As long as she could have him, hold him, she would. She was _fucking_ Lily Potter.

Perhaps, it really wasn't the right thing to do, to be betraying her own cousin, but in the moments that she was with Teddy, she didn't care. Going out to party with Teddy, getting drunk. Finding a cheap hotel or just the back of his car to be _in love. _That was what she loved. Yes, Teddy worried about her constant drinking and sometimes this made _her _worry, made her pick up one less drink. Nevertheless, most parts of her brain just said _yesyesyes _to the drinks, the girl who partied, the one who never wanted to slow down, never stop, continue to just _go. _She and Teddy were at nearly every party, she clinging to his arm. No one seemed to question her hanging on to him, even though most of the other party people would recognise Teddy as _Victorie's boy. _

(There were no questions in the party world. Only drinks and drug and _total love._)

And she was happy, in love with Teddy in a way that no one understood. She _craved _him, needed him like she needed a drink or a drug. He was nearly her entire being. His absence was a twisting knife in her heart that was only cured by his lips on hers.

….

"How dare you?! I trusted you-_trusted _you, Teddy! And with my _cousin!_" Victorie could be heard shouting in a room upstairs. Should she feel guilty for this? Should she feel as if she had done something wrong? Probably. But _did _she feel guilty? No.

She was Lily Potter and she lived dangerously. She lived on the edge, and one day Victorie would realise that _true love _was always going to conquer picture perfect, cookie-cutter weddings. Teddy was _hers._ Not Victorie's, but Lily's.

He was her drug. She _needed _him. Even if everyone else thought what she was doing was wrong-Lily knew, deep in her heart, that it _wasn't. _Not when it came to love.


End file.
